Velveteen Venus
by ericwinehouse
Summary: An original story following Minako Aino, as you grows up rapidly discovering who she is, and meeting a few unforgettable people along the way.


**Chapter 1 – Beginnings**

I'm just an ordinary girl, or at least I thought I was. I have hair that is sunshine blonde, eyes that are ocean blue, and skin that is an olive tone. I'm not much of a fashion forward girl, but I do love sporting my hair with a nice red bow towards the back of my head from time to time, simplicity at its best really. I may appear as ordinary, but little did you know (or to anyone in fact) I am a crime-fighter. I protect people in the name of Venus, planet of love and beauty, that I am sworn to protect all. It is not only my duty, but it my destiny. Such heavy responsibility one would think, right? I try my best to keep a certain balance.

Allow me to introduce myself; I have forgotten my manners -

My name in Minako Aino, some have trouble pronouncing my name so for short just call me Mina. Currently I live in the south side of Chicago. I've lived on the there my whole life and it has always been my home. I like to go to McKinley Park after school and walk around and clear my head in my spare time. I am currently a sophomore at Cheshire High School and I've been getting accustomed to how a girl my age should act at this point in my life. Remember all that stuff I told you about being a crime fighter? Well that's just why I'm not so ordinary. In fact it took a lot of growing on my end in such a short period of time to get where I am right now. I've had to mature quickly, for that I am thankful. Some very dark times in my life happened this past summer that I thought would hinder me.

As I walk around the park the memories cloud my head and it makes me feel heavy in my chest. I can't help thinking about the cloud of confusion that surrounds my head and what everything means. Why do all these things have to happen to me of all people? It all went down toward the beginning of July. I was with my cousin Usagi. We have always been super close growing up, she is practically my sister. She is basically a reflection of me just a bit more polished. We've always received compliments from random strangers and family members especially about how alike we looked. Sometimes we would even think the same things because we are so in sync with each other.

We were hanging out at this very park and swinging back and forth on the swing sets like we used to do as children. It's like our way of comfort because as kids we were always the happiest here on the swings. Then we got to talking as we were swinging:

Usagi: _**Let's hang out tonight Minako! It's been nearly impossible to see you because you work all the time.**_

Mina: _**Yeah def! Tonight actually works out, I'm ACTUALLY OFF for the first time in weeks. What's the plan?**_

Usagi: _**Well I wanted to go this party that's happening at this hot guy's house. I really like him and he has cute friends that might catch your eye.**_

Mina: _**Well let me fix myself up then. Pick me up around 8ish.**_

With that my cousin agreed, we kissed each other on the cheek and said good-bye with the promise of blooming romance blooming in over our heads. I went home to go take a shower and freshen up. I'm not too big on make-up and I can never seem to get my right side as good as my left side, but I still try. I applied some electric blue eyeliner to my eyes so they can make the blue color in my eyes stand out. I then put on some light peach colored lipstick as well as putting some light foundation to my cheeks. That will sure haul in the boys right? Then, I sprayed some lovely Victoria's Secret perfume on me so I can add the finishing touches. All this is going on while Amy Winehouse's "Back to Black" album plays in the background. This album always grounded me in the ways no other music has. Although I didn't suffer from serious heartbreak like she did, her emotion, lyrics, and intensity registered to me in a highly profound way. I happened to glance at the clock and at that moment it was 7:59. I looked outside my window and took in the view from the attic, and without fail Usagi shows up right on time and honks her horn violently. I signal to her that I'll be down, but before I do I take nice glance in the mirror.

I'm wearing I nice floral print dress that hugs my waist in all the right places, black stockings, and some nice red pumps to complete the outfit. The make-up is complete and so is my hair . . . well now it is since I added my trusty red bow. Little did I know that would be my last glimpse of me as the ordinary girl I thought I would always be.

I hopped into Usagi's car and we blasted some music from the radio and we were on our way to this party that was 30 minutes away according to my Google Maps app on my phone.

"_**I really like your outfit today M, when did all this sexiness come out of you?"**_ Usagi said with a sly smile.

"_**Well, it's a party and you never really know who you are going to meet, you know?"**_ I said with my innocent voice.

"_**Who are you kidding? You can get anyone you want with that outfit! Especially since you got an ass like me!"**_ Usagi said with her signal devilish smile.

"_**Ha, I don't know what I'm going to do with you, so who is this guy? Like how do you know him?"**_

"_**Well I met him randomly. I was at Starbucks getting a frap and a nice brownie – you know my signature. That day I had to get a double shot of espresso because I was not feeling good about life that day.. So like I said, this man just came and decided to sit next to me since all the tables were taken. I let him sit there, you know, not thinking too much of it I just continued to read my Vogue magazine but then he started making little conversation. As I looked up to really get a good look at him, his green eyes were just EVERYTHING. I complimented him on his nice outfit that he was wearing. Then he told me to turn to a specific page on the Vogue magazine. So I did and it was a photo of him!"**_

_At this point I was green with envy. . a model from Vogue?!_

"_**A model from fucking Vogue Usagi?! Are you serious? Take me home! I have to change my outfit now, they are going to eat me up and spit me out at how disgusting I look" I said with so much self consciousness. **_

"_**You are fine M. I said you looked hot for a reason. Just relax. If we don't like what we see at this party, then we will watch some scary movies and make popcorn and just make it a girl's night in. Scout's Honor,"**_ She said as she placed her hand over her heart.

"_**Fine. Just don't expect me to have fun now after you said we are going to be in a house full of sexy models. Hey. . . do you think they know people that could sign us as models?" **_

Usagi rolled her eyes as she said, _**"We are here. Try to have fun, we both need to let loose."**_

We walked through a nice black iron gate and as we passed through, we were greeted by a nice grey house that had four pillars coming from the top of the house to the bottom by the door, it looked very Roman like. This place was beautiful, and you can tell who ever lived here was not concerned about having too little money.

We walked in to see people dancing, lights bouncing everywhere in this huge dim room. I am all about the music so Usagi and I start to dance near each other almost immediately. She can catch the beat like me and we have no problem shakin it. Other people come near us and we are just so happy. All my inhibitions of my outfit, who I'd meet, what would happen, just all went away as we danced. I looked over to see Usagi dancing with a guy, who I'm pretty sure, was the guy she was talking about earlier. He sure looked model material. I have no problem dancing with the people that are near me. It's so interesting how you are in that close contact with someone, a stranger, and how you can just touch each other and feed off each other's rhythm without knowing anything about them. One of the joys of dancing I guess. I went up to Usagi and told her I was going to get something to drink. I was a tad sweaty from all that dancing and I went to a table that had some water. I was taking in the scene around me. Usagi was slow dancing with the model boy, people were on the couches talking, the DJ was into the music, everyone was just so beautiful. I tend to daydream a lot so I was thinking about being a model like some of these people. If I were, this would be like a night on the job to them, going to parties and all. How simple and easy that would be. . .

"_**Hey there, I don't think I've seen you before,"**_ said this beautiful stranger that popped out of nowhere.

"_**Uh. . . Hi there,"**_ I said as I turned my attention to this super cute guy who had the most beautiful hazel eyes one could ever dream.

"_**My name is Ervin,"**_ he said as he reached out his hand to shake mine, _**"What brings you to this lovely party?" **_

"_**Nice to meet you, my name is Mina. I'm here with my cousin actually. This was all her idea; I just came along since I wasn't doing anything tonight. It seemed nice to get out."**_

"_**Would you mind stepping out in the back with me? I won't try anything funny, don't worry. I'm just burning up here."**_

I joined Ervin outside and sat at the patio, the stars were definitely making themselves known tonight. Everything was just so beautiful.

"_**Thanks for joining me. I'm not much of a fan of big crowds to be honest. I don't usually talk to strangers either really, but I guess sometimes there are exceptions,"**_ he finished that sentence looking at me.

I couldn't help but blush, _**"Well some of these people here are super intimidating. Everyone here is so beautiful. . "**_

"_**Who said you weren't? Seriously, I will beat them up!"**_

"_**You are seriously something else."**_

"_**So I hear, I will be right back, I forgot my drink."**_

"_**Alright."**_

I looked around and there were some people out here making out and such, which made me feel awkward for some reason. At least the garden is beautiful which I haven't noticed before. There were some roses, tulips, and violets. I decided to go by the garden so I can smell the flowers. I took in their sweet scent and was reminded that it was summer, how sweet the smell is.

I couldn't help but feel that I was being watched. I slowly turned to my left, and I saw a white blur. My eyes adjusted and I saw a white cat sitting confidently staring right back at me just a few feet away. I was never really a big fan of cats, but this one seemed super cute. I walked closer to the cat and the cat didn't run away like most would do. I sat next to the cat and noticed that this cat had a crescent moon on its forehead and blue eyes to go with it. This furry little thing was the cutest freakin thing I have ever seen. WHY DID I NEVER GET A CAT IN MY LIFE?!

The cat turned to me, opened its mouth and words came out,

"_**Mina, you have to save Usagi, she is in grave danger."**_

"_**What?! You can talk!"**_

"_**Yes, but this is not important, right now you have to go in that house and save her."**_

"_**Okay. I'll go in there, but if she is fine then we are going to have to have a little talk."**_

I walked back into the house and I noticed that Usagi was not dancing with that guy that she was with. I looked ferociously everywhere. My gut told me to check upstairs. I saw light peaking out at one door on the left side of the hallway. I touched the cold knob and turned it slowly. Usagi was lying on a bed passed out and the model boy was on top of her having his way with her. Terror spread throughout ever fiber in my body. For a second I couldn't think straight so my body took over. I ran to the model boy and I punched him so hard in the face.

"_**You fucking asshole, she's my cousin my best friend. How could you?!"**_

With every word I'm punching and kicking him with the best of my ability. I have never fought anyone but I think I did a grade A job since his face was bloodier than what happens to a girl like me every month. I went over to Usagi, and put the bottom over clothes back on. She was still passed out but she was able to support herself as we went down the stairs. The cat was right . . . hopefully we can make it home fine.

We went to Usagi's car and since she was passed out I had to take over the wheel. I put her in the passenger's seat, buckled her in, and then went to the driver's side. I buckled in and adjusted my mirror. Luckily I can drive well, and since there aren't many cars out at this time I can get home fast enough. I turned to look over at Usagi once I started driving and I noticed the cat from earlier was on her lap.

To be continued. . .


End file.
